The Goblin Queen
by CommanderPhoenixFeather
Summary: Liz gets dragged along on a little adventure with some friends, all because Adam is a dork and wants to do some research on the Goblin Queen's abandoned castle. Along the way new friends are met and Liz discovers some very important lessons. Join Liz, Adam, Ginny, Kate, Scat, Scoot and Miliconed as they journey to the Gobiln Queen's castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! Muffin's here! This is a short story I wrote, with "some input" from my friends, for a creative Halloween story assignment for my English class. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own any of the references. This is a work of fiction. Any character's names or places a figment of my imagination. **

"These gnomes should all be gone by the time I get back from the market!"

Liz didn't want to remove the gnomes from Ginny's garden, but she was talked into it anyways. Ginny, she was a fairy and fairies are obsessed with having the perfect garden. In her fairy form Ginny turned and flew away, her purple wings fluttering fast.

Liz stepped into the garden. It was circular and had many gravel paths intertwining with the plants. Liz quickly pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail and started chasing the gnomes. Gnomes might be small but their short, stubby legs sure move quickly.

_'UH! This will take FOREVER!'_ Liz thought. She wished she could just snap her fingers and the gnomes would disappear. But that spell was too difficult for a witch of her level.

Liz finally caught a gnome and it bit her leaving behind a bloody wound. The gnome scampered off, laughing at this, as if he did this every day. Liz kicked the ground in frustration and accidentally hit Ginny's solid gold watering can. Liz clutched her foot, for a watering can it was quite hard. Snickers came from behind. It was Liz's best friend, Adam Racer. He was leaning against the archway, where grapes grew at the garden entrance.

"Ah, Elizabeth Birch! How do you make me laugh?" Liz turned a little redder when he used her full name. Adam was grinning wickedly. His dirty blond hair was covering half of his sea-glass colored eyes.

Liz put her foot down, her green eyes showed signs of embarrassment and irritation. There was a gnome in front of Adam mocking the water can incident. Adam took a step forward and kicked the gnome aside. He sneered, "Need some help?" with nod of his head both the gnomes and Liz's injury dematerialised. Adam had always been a better wizard than Liz, she envious of this. The two waited for a few minutes in silence. Ginny returned from the market.

"Oh, good!" Ginny squeaked, "All the gnomes are gone."

Ginny was in her human size form, her majestic grape purple wings were shimmering in the sunlight. Ginny's dirt tinted hair was parted into pink tails, leaves and sticks intertwined with her hair. Freckles covered her face as if she had sprinkled soil on herself. You would expect a fairy to preppy all the time, giggling and smiling. Wrong! Mortals just made that up. In reality, fairies are about as nice as mortal military commanders.

Ginny's stern leaf-coloured eyes were right on Liz's feet, were her watering can was. Leaving her groceries at the arch, she rushed over to pick up her watering can. Ginny studied it for a second then held it out.

"You dented my can!" She pointed to dent, a dent so tiny you could only be seen by the sharp eyes of fairies.

"Sorry?" Liz replied with some doubt in her voice.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Please leave my garden." She turned her back on Liz and Adam, and then walked to the back, where her tool shed was. Liz and Adam left Ginny's, so there wouldn't be a greater up rise.

"Thanks for um….." Liz trailed off looking at her feet.

Adam was smirking, "Like I haven't saved your butt before!"

"How did you know where I was?"

"The revealing spell," Adam replied promptly.

"What?" Liz uttered "You weren't able to so that spell last week when we were looking for your Yankees cap."

"One word my friend, practice," Liz rarely practices magic, that's why her magical ability has barley improved.

"Also study or books!" Adam gloated, his smirk widening. Liz frowned. Like seriously, how nerdy can a guy get?

**I really enjoyed writing this story, it's the most hilarious story I've ever written. (In my opinion at least) I know nothing that exciting happened yet but this is only the first chapter. Trust me the story gets better! There is so many references in between the lines or clearly stated. References that will definitely give you a good laugh.**

**Also if anyone reading is a fan of Percy Jackson check out this story, "****The Heroes on Chrónos"****by ****WordsGalore10****.**

**Or if you like Harry Potter checkout "Harry Potter and Snape" by oceanicmoon.**

**Thanks for reading! BYE! I'll post chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Chapter 2, readers!**

"Hey," Adam started, but whatever he was going to say it would have to wait. For Kate pushed him aside, as she ran away whispering "Sorry!"

Kate was of the nicest people you could ever meet. Kate was so bashful and timid, so she didn't have many friends and she was an elf. Her carrot-coloured was hair bounced behind her, as she hurried away. You could see her pointed ears prodding through her curls. Kate clutched her leaf hat, so it wouldn't fall of her head. She was tall, and her long legs gave her a remarkable sprinting speed.

Liz looked back to see what she was being pursued by, well Liz assumed she was being chased. It happened every other day.

Scat and Scoot Apparate, twin ghost brothers, had possessed a toy spider to stalk Kate. Kate was scared of many things, the dark, germs, evil demons, the full moon, birds. Spiders were just one of those things. As the twins drifted by, Liz looked down at Adam.

Kate had knocked him into a dirt pile, big surprise right. It was most likely pegasi manure for Ginny's garden because it wasn't too far away, about 10 metres from the fence line. Liz felt like laughing at Adam but she decided to chase the three.

"You could hear Scat and Scoot chanting, "Bother! Bother! Hairy spiders!"

Liz bellowed at them, "Leave Kate alone!"

"NEVER!"

Liz wanted to tackle them but she'd go straight through them. Liz heard a scream of rage from behind.

'_Adam,'_ she thought. With a 'pop', the rubber spider disappeared. Kate turned her head and saw the spider had vanished. We all slowed down to a walk.

"No fair!" Scat whined.

"Where'd the spider go?" Scoot questioned. He was looking around curiously, pausing when he saw Adam storming down the sidewalk. Adam was screaming something about how dreadful he smelled. He stopped in front of Kate, Adam looked so angry he could breathe fire. Kate appeared that she on verge of crying. But Adam seemed to cool down when he saw Kate's expression. He smiled then Kate smiled.

"Adam," Scat and Scoot sternly inquired, "You got rid of the spider." The twins seemed as irritated as Adam did. But he wasn't listening; he and Kate were still starring at each other. Liz waved her hand in front of Adam's face. He back down out of the clouds, shaking his head.

"Oh right, sorry," Adam gazed down and scratched his head. Scat and Scoot huffed, and then floated away, they seemed to be plotting.

There was a long silence until Kate murmured, "Bye!" Then she quickly walked away while tucking her locks behind her pointed ears.

Liz turned to Adam, he shrugged. "Well as I was saying, have you ever heard of the Goblin Queen?" Adam asked. Liz shook her head, and Adam sighed. Of course Liz wouldn't have known, she doesn't read. Duh!

"The Goblin Queen lives in a castle about 20 kilometers away from Spectrum Town. She's been undisturbed for a millennium, as of tomorrow. The last person to ever enter the castle was a wise withering warlock named Wenearl. He never returned and no one bothered to save him."

"Wait, are you saying you want to duel this Goblin Queen?"

"No I want to do research but we'll need back up."

"We?" Liz raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean, we?"

"Well I assumed you would come, it would be an experience like no other. What do you say bring some friends, as back up?"

Liz reflected on this for a moment, she didn't have anything else to do this weekend. Liz nodded, "I'll call some people."

Liz grabbed her magic messaging stone and asked Ginny, Kate, Scat, Scoot and Miliconed, if they would like to come. Miliconed, for the record, is a troll, an over confident troll at that.

Everyone answered 'yes' "Tell everyone to meet at Jynx's Candy Emporium, in about an hour with some expedition equipment." Liz nodded and did as Adam asked.

**Chapter 3 is the third best part of the book. I had so much fun writing it, and the rest of the book. Especially, since there is so many kooky characters. **

**Also a quick note: Miliconed (Pronounced) **_**mil-eh-cone-ed**_


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone gathered at the bonbon shop.

"Ok guys, follow me," Adam directed.

He opened the door and a little bell jingled. Why were they going into the candy shop, you might ask? Well keep reading and you'll find out!

"Hello sweeties," a sugary voice sang. It was Jynx. Her hair was red and white like a Christmas candy cane. Her pink dress bobbing as she skipped over. Jynx smiled warmly, her white bumblebee wings beat. "So what do you want sugar, perhaps some toffee?"

Adam tried to cover his mouth, as if he wanted this to be a secret, "Usher us to the back."

Jynx peered around, there was no point. No one else was in the store, barley anyone came inside. Jynx stepped toward the others saying, "The indigo ferret runs at midnight."

"There's an indigo ferret?" Scat asked.

"Oh good! Some one knows the reply password," Jynx pleasantly said, "Right this way."

Jynx gestured to follow her to back. Liz gave Miliconed a 'crept out' look and mouthed, "She's crazy!" Miliconed chuckled, his large ears flopping about.

In the back room it was misty. There were 6 chairs around a small pool, with a mermaid, in the pool. Mortals portray mermaids with one elegant tail. Mermaids actually have two tails, like legs. They can walk on their tails and swim twice as fast. Her tail's scales were a beautiful sea-foam colour and the mermaid was wearing a green bikini. She had long aqua blue hair and sea blue eyes.

Around the room was shelves filled with dancing trophies and medals. There were about 37 of them, all of which were engraved with the name, Mesariel Lumar.

"Take a seat, darlings," Mesariel demanded. She had one of those old-timey phone operator accents. "So, um, what do you want?" Mesariel requested, while chewing bubble gum.

Adam was left to stand next to Kate. "Well Mesariel," Adam started.

Mesariel interrupted, "Honey, it's Miss. Lumar to you!"

"Ok! Miss. Lumar we seek your guidance. My friends and I are going up to the Goblin Queen's castle."

Miss. Lumar stopped to think and blew a bubble with her gum. _'Pop'_

"Wait! Adam why are we talking to this dancing mermaid? How would she give us guidance?" Liz asked.

Miss. Lumar gave Liz a dirty look. "Well not only am I a victor dancer, I'm the town's secret oracle. Only people with connections to the black market know about my prophecies."

Everyone eyeballed Adam curiously. "My little brother knows a guy," Adam simply answered.

Ginny spoke up. "What's your advice Miss. Lumar?"

"Go East and be kind to those you meet."

"That's all you got?" Miliconed questioned.

"Ya! Now if you don't mind, I have places to be." Miss. Lumar exclaimed, as she got out of the pool. Mesariel grabbed a towel and wobbled away.

The friends were now outside Jynx's 'Candy' Emporium. Adam was jotting down something in his notepad.

"Now can we kick some monster butt?" Scat asked.

"And grind this goblin to bits?" Scoot added on.

Kate nervously mumbled "I thought this was a research task."

"It is," Liz reassured Kate. Nobody really believed that. They were going to wander into a paranormal forest and break into a monster's stronghold. There was bound to be some type of battle. Right?

Adam put his notebook and pencil in his pack.

"Are we going now?" Miliconed asked. Adam bobbed his head.

He piloted his friends out of Spectrum Town and into the Illusion Woods. Their little 'research mission' has begun.


End file.
